Dream Date
by Reptileboy
Summary: Virginia experiences a dream that explores her love for Wolf.


The rain was coming down in streaks, soaking the palace gardens like it was a giant sponge. The noise of the crackling fire behind Virginia diverted her attention from the view. The room was warm to her surprise although the exterior was not too cold. It was midday and she could see the brightness of the sun behind the clouds.  
The view was uplifting as the forest and gardens were in full bloom. Wolf came up behind he and placed his hands on her shoulders and began a circular rubbing motion. Virginia crossed her arms and places them on his. He sniffed her hair and began to kiss her neck. She slowly turned and began a long passionate kiss. They separated and Wolf continued to cradle her in his arms.  
The rain continued to hit against the window and was music to their passionate moment. Virginia sat down on a velvet cushioned chair. Wolf sat beside her and she placed her head on his. He rubbed her head. She was beginning to show the signs of her pregnancy. The warmth of the room and the comfort of wolfs lap lulled Virginia to sleep. Wolf let her sleep and just stayed sitting there for the next while.   
Virginia saw herself in the banquet hall of Wendell's castle. She was dressed in a ceremonial dress. The room was filled with people who were dressed in ceremonial clothes as well. Suddenly from behind her Wolf grabbed her and they began to dance.  
There was no music except for a man whistling. The room was spinning and Virginia was feeling very dizzy but also very happy. Wolf smiled at her and they locked eyes.  
Above the hall on a balcony stood Snow White. She was far younger than when Virginia first saw her. She was smiling down at Virginia and Wolf.  
  
Suddenly the room burst into music as an orchestra bellowed out a beautiful song. From above their heads beautiful sparkling dust dropped down on them.  
Everyone except Virginia and Wolf stopped dancing and formed a circle around them.   
Without warning Wolf pulled Virginia across the room as a corridor through the dust formed leading to the mirror. They jumped through and they found themselves in the swamp. Without skipping a beat they resumed their dance. Moving through the swamp the music could still be heard. The tempo increased and so did the dance. Virginia felt so alive and invigorated by the dance and the music.  
Then the orchestral music began to wind down and reached its crescendo. As it did they stopped and Wolf stepped back and took a bow. Virginia did likewise but when she looked at Wolf again he was gone. Then the swamp mists swarmed around her and enveloped her in its murty green grasp.  
It cleared and Virginia was now relocated to the beanstalk forest. She was in her jeans and blue top as she had worn when she first arrived here. The beanstalks were far more dominating than she remembered.  
Underneath her feet she felt the faint rumble that quickly grew more violent. A beanstalk burst out of the ground pushing her upwards. She stood on the top of the beanstalk as it ascended to the clouds. The clouds began to surround her and when she emerged she was sitting on top of them. Flowers sprouted out of the clouds followed he grass and trees. The surface of the clouds quickly transformed into a beautiful forest.  
In the distance Virginia heard the howl of Wolf. She racognised it now and she ran towards it. Finally she saw Wolf and they embraced. The flowers and grass retreated in a circle around them and revealed the cloud once more. This then descended below into Kissing Town. Wolf held her hand as she watched the town gain closeness.  
When it touched the ground the cloud disappated. Wolf led Virginia into the resturant where he had first proposed. It was filled with beautiful food and flowers.  
Wolf sat her down and they looked at each other, they did not eat the food spread out in front of them.  
The table glidded away from them and then Wolf and Virginias chairs lined up beside each other.  
A red velvet curtain opened to reveal the glass coffin Snow White had laid in. wolf, still holding Virginias hand, got up and brought her to it. He gestured for her to lie down on it. Felling no reason not to she did. It was very comfortable. Wolf calmly bent over her and kissed her gently on the lips. Virginia closed her eyes and drifted away. She woke up staring at Wolf, back in their rooms. He smiled and helped lift herself up. She felt confused but also very happy. She stood up and linking hands with Wolf moved to the window. The rain had stopped and the sun was breaking through the clouds. In the distance the image of a rainbow appeared and Virginia smiled.   



End file.
